parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ostrich
The largest and heaviest of all living birds, the ostrich (Struthio camelus) is instantly recognisable, with its long, bare neck, large body and long, sturdy legs. Despite its relatively small head, it is also notable for having the largest eyes of any land animal, measuring an impressive five centimetres in diameter, and protected by long black lashes. The adult male ostrich has black plumage, with a white tail and primary feathers, and a bright pinkish or blue neck in the breeding season. The female is smaller and is grey-brown in colour, while immature birds resemble the female, but are slightly darker. Four subspecies are recognised, differing mainly in the colour of the neck and legs of the male, and in the amount of feathering on the head. Not needed for flight, the ostrich’s feathers are unusual in that they lack the tiny hooks that hold the feather together, so leaving the barbs (the ‘branches’ of the feather) loose, and giving a very soft, smooth plumage. The ostrich is also the only bird to have just two toes on each rather prehistoric-looking foot. The inner toe is thick and strong, adapted for running, and is armed with a formidable, ten centimetre long claw, which can be used in defence. The ostrich has quite an extensive vocal repertoire, using a variety of whistles, snorts and guttural noises to communicate, as well as other sounds such as bill-snapping. The male also produces a loud “booming” call, which sounds rather like the roar of a lion and is produced during display, or at night when a predator is near. Despite being flightless, the ostrich can run up to 70 km per hour, making it the fastest running bird! Ostrich Subspecies *Arabian Ostrich *Masai Ostrich *North African Ostrich *Southern Ostrich *Somali Ostrich Roles * It played Rosie in A Wildlife's Life * It played "Where are my Pants?" Guy in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Gastornis giganteus in North American Age series * It played Dodo in Adeleine in Wonderland * It played Harry "Bud" Luckey in African Animals, Inc. * It played James in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Ribbon in African Animal Mayhem Gallery Ostrich, Common w1.jpg Ostrich-self-drive-192.jpg ostrich2.jpg Ostrich_LG.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1981.jpg|The Lion King (1994) TLK Ostrich.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2096.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-292.jpg|The Lion King 1½ (2004) Dexter's Lab Ostrich.jpg normal_TLG_S1_E23_0229.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Fantasia 2000 Ostriches.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4658.jpg|Dumbo (1941) madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-7371.jpg|Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) Phineas and Ferb Ostriches.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) Cold_dying_eggs.jpg Simpsons Ostrich.png Ostrich (Blue Fang).png NatM Ostrich.jpg|Night at the Museum (2006) Knd Ostrich.png JEL Ostriches.png Lydia_the_Ostrich.png Live_Studio_Ostrich.jpg IMG_7749.JPG bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10277.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) Cats Don't Dance Ostriches.png|Cats Don't Dance (1997) IMG_8039.JPG IMG_8040.JPG IMG_8041.JPG IMG 8225.JPG IMG_8107.JPG|The Ostrich Egg and I (1956) IMG_8113.JPG Ofelia.PNG|Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2008) IMG_3601.PNG|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) Jungle Cuds Ostrich.png IMG 8702.JPG IMG 0296.PNG Ostrich in Tinga Tinga Tales.jpg IMG 9001.JPG IMG 9218.PNG IMG 9213.PNG IMG df ostrich.jpeg BR ostrich.0265.jpg IMG 6959.JPG IMG dc ostrich.jpeg Ostriches.jpg Ostrich army.png ostrich-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-10976.jpg|Fantasia (1940) Superbook Ostrich.png 79061f02b4d2c7e1d3dd9940230179fe.jpg|Khumba (2013) Noah's Ark Panthers, Ostriches, and Lions.png|In the Beginning Bible (1997-1997) Ollie Ostrich.jpg|Just So Darwin (2005-2007) Ostriches and Giraffes.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Screenshot 20180326-183059.png|Andy's Safari Adventures Babar Ostrich.png|Babar (1989-1991) BA4B22C8-5BC8-448A-8D52-4173964733F2.jpeg 09CD6302-2450-464F-BBF6-70B65A5058B3.png F4824B5E-E768-4584-85C3-872288A5AB27.jpeg Olivia Ostrich.jpg Just so Stories Ostrich.png|Just So Stories/Histoire Comme Ca Otis the Ostrich.png Ruffledfeathers.png Stanley_Ostrich.png|Stanley (2001-2007) Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-23 at 2.07.33 PM.png Camera Sound Effect in Bear in the Big Blue House.png Sweet Family Robinson Ostriches.jpg TWT Movie Ostriches.png Okapis Ostriches Owls Orangutans Oryxes Otters Pigs Pine Beetles Pigeons Parrots Penguins Parakeets Pronghornes Pandas Porcupines Polar Bears Paper Wasps Panthers Palmnut Vultures Polecats Plant Bugs.png Male southern ostrich by feridwyn-d4ikn5n.jpg Chevrotains Muntjacs Musk Deers Asian Rhinoceroses Indian Elephants.jpg MGPaM Ostrich.png|My Gym Partner's A Monkey (2005-2008) TAWOG Ostrich.png PAW Patrol Ostrich.jpg Ostriches Antelopes Eagles Penguins Gulls Doves Robins Turtles Crocodiles Chameleons Dogs Warthogs Toucans Parrots and Vultures.jpg Birds (poster).jpg Stretch_(BB).jpg 791905D5-D997-4473-8F52-55C494460141.jpeg PPG_Ostrich.png Jumanji Ostrich.png O3.png Star_meets_Ostrich.png Chowder meets Ostrich.png Oreo the Ostrich.jpeg Audrey (64 Zoo Lane).jpg Zoo Cup Ostriches.png 12049252 10153032350692821 7116232891830028360 n.jpg Globehunters Ostrich.png BBC Earth Ostriches.png Dragon Ball Z Wild Animals.png Zookeeper 2011 Ostrich.png Evan Almighty Ostriches.png Ostrich (Animals).jpg A Day at the Zoo Ostrich.png GDG Ostrich.png Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Elephants Giraffes Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Vultures Eagles Cranes Bullfrogs Millipedes Bugs Porcupines Wildasses Rhinoceroses Crocodiles Hippopotamuses Lions Zebras Cheetahs and Meerkats.png Noah's Ark Ostrichs.jpg Ostrich in arizona's wildlife world zoo.jpg Superbook Noah's Ark Ostrichs.png ExpressoArtworkCountry.png Scout's Safari Ostrich.png Chief Wiggum riding Ostrich.png Ostriches MVG.png Jeff (Ostrich).png Aladdin 2019 Ostriches.png Mickey Meets Ostrich.png Toledo Zoo Ostrich.png Columbus Zoo Ostriches.png Ribbits-riddles-ostrich.png Arabian Ostrich.jpg Ostrich-donald-duck.jpeg Ostrich in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg Somali ostrich.jpg G-1941-04-18-ostrich-bird.png P-1942-11-20-ostrich.png Noah's Ark Ostrichs.jpg OstrichFromSmurfs.png Cincinnati Zoo Ostrich.png Ribbits-riddles-ostrich.png Mumble Ostrich Movie.png Blue ostrich.jpg Togo T&P with ostrich.png Zootopia Ostrich.png KNP Ostriches.png Zoo Anlanta Ostriches.png Dallas Zoo Ostriches.png Zoo-cup-050-ostrich.png Zoo-cup-026-ostrich.png Zoo-cup-025-ostrich.png Zoo-cup-017-ostrich.png Zoo-cup-016-ostrich.png Mickey Meets Ostrich.png Arabian Ostrich.jpg Ostrich-donald-duck.jpeg Ostriches MVG.png Ostrich-wildlife-park-2.png Ostrich-zoo-empire.png Ox-tales-s01e070-ostrich.jpg Ox-tales-s01e028-ostrich.jpg Somali ostrich.jpg G-1941-04-18-ostrich-bird.png P-1942-11-20-ostrich.png Ox-tales-s01e001-horse-ostrich-pigs.jpeg Mumble Ostrich Movie.png Mumble Ostrich.png Jacksonville Zoo Ostrich.png FWCZ Ostrich.png Pittsburgh Zoo Ostrich.png Utah Hoogle Zoo Ostrich.png Safari Island Ostrich.png Mr and mrs ostrich in hugo lek och lar 5 savannens hjaltar.png Ostrich in hugo lek och lar 5 savannens hjaltar.png Ostrich in hugo lek och lar 4 den magiska trolldrycken.png Animals Size Comparison by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Tampa Safari Ostriches.png Stretch the Ostrich.jpg Hugo jungle island 2 jockey ostrich.png Ostrich jungle beat.jpeg TLK 2019 Ostirches.png Stanley Griff meets Ostrich.png Lion King 2019 Ostriches.jpg Avians by SameerPrehistorica.jpg African megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Six Flags Ostrich.png Buzz junior jungle party ostrich.jpg Blank Park Zoo Ostriches.png Ostrich TLG.png Maryland Zoo Ostrich.png Little Polar Bear Ostrich.png Bronyx Zoo Ostriches.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? S.P.O.N.G.E.B.O.B..jpeg M.O.W.G.L.I..jpeg M.E.O.W.T.H..jpeg P.O.L.I.W.H.I.R.L..jpeg G.O.A.T..jpeg S.H.A.R.K.O..jpeg H.O.H.O..jpeg Books LGTTZ Ostrich.png E73FA98C-8B25-43EE-A87F-7DBF65A477AA.jpeg 53834EF8-96EA-4868-811A-48A6CC9DA5DB.jpeg 187926A1-33DC-4D53-AC62-2554C845F4D4.jpeg CF830EDF-E7FB-4C4D-AFBA-105C908492A1.jpeg 5E48C2AE-1593-4EA9-A4C7-EE6AA962EE6C.jpeg 79F71D98-1E53-4FB4-ADCB-F2090497ED9B.jpeg BDA6A92A-9417-44A8-9A16-8EF9511DF603.jpeg 45F903D1-E850-40BE-8038-85BFA88E8D34.jpeg 8ECE7760-7361-4FA2-B133-9211E6F5D6BD.jpeg 5A56AE96-3969-4A7C-87E3-3F262B6E24C6.jpeg 757959F8-D2B4-4FCB-8C38-690A72E56A2D.jpeg CF92EBF7-7EDD-4FD9-A371-97EAFA3B8B1F.jpeg 83C2AB0B-8762-4C67-B218-87DFCCD7A64D.jpeg 486320C1-4DF6-49FF-A1FF-80591C8B4E92.jpeg D09D8B57-0A2E-4A7E-A56C-5D31E1EE6772.jpeg E10E9C68-1B3F-5B8F-B67D-6E42F2FF7883.jpeg A37A0FA6-24C2-44A9-BBB9-0E7619B96EA9.jpeg 88466EA0-3BC5-4782-8370-621EC5DAEC2E.jpeg 4DB71AA4-3061-4450-8157-3B2B0C86B384.jpeg 2DC38876-80A1-69B1-C96C-140D2B84E64C.jpeg C409D294-2D39-42EA-8EF4-194D41440E15.jpeg 73A7FD6A-88FE-5727-B0E2-9444FC3A77F7.jpeg D3298396-CCA5-4540-B08B-5E8E07E1A3B5.jpeg CEAE602D-C60F-495F-A2D1-619F7223E142.jpeg DAA0D9CE-A3EE-44D7-9A34-5A7BDDD37800.jpeg A358A3DF-F6E8-4E23-BBBF-83CABD97CB1D.jpeg 8150E61C-8250-46CF-BD2C-184CBD4C5B43.jpeg IMG 3129.JPG 1900410D-7C03-438C-A855-F7935B35B126.jpeg CEB47D39-F626-4ADD-8854-FBC70442E6D6.jpeg 93AE0931-92F8-4F54-88ED-8A606C920744.jpeg 9F3E859A-7A48-400E-8999-5EDF470CD4CA.jpeg ADB7EB4D-D162-4960-B98A-7FD72B816990.jpeg 7029C2AE-19B5-4B70-8538-BFDA0CFE7351.jpeg 752BAA5A-D0FE-4944-8874-9D43AF49BD8A.jpeg A856B256-5605-4AFE-A32C-B1FFF47EBA2C.jpeg 54C84030-AF9D-488C-849E-F7ED128339EF.jpeg Ostrich usborne my first thousand words.png Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife 20A707C8-2DF1-423D-9C8B-E843655BB4EB.jpeg D1E9CA16-BFD6-48D5-99D2-D5085CD1A3AD.jpeg B8AA6F1E-1C8E-41CB-A0B6-1BF12BBF214B.jpeg See Also * Emu * Greater Rhea * Lesser Rhea * Southern Cassowary * Northern Cassowary * Dwarf Cassowary * Great Spotted Kiwi * Southern Brown Kiwi * Great Tinamou * Elegant Crested Tinamou Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Ratites Category:Ostrichs Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Khumba Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Shorts Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Megafauna Category:Sing Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:Regular Show Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:Tokyo Jungle Animals Category:Mercury and Neptune Animals Category:Gazoon Animals Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Animals Category:Curious George Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Superbook Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Oh Yeah Cartoons Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Reid Park Zoo Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Belfast Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife World Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Jackson Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Just so Stories/Histoires Comme ça Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Hattiesburg Zoo Animals Category:Greater Vancouver Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Nashville Zoo Animals Category:Gators & Friends Animals Category:Frank Buck Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Vienna Zoo Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Dino Island Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Beanie Babies Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Staten Island Zoo Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Team Umizoomi Animals Category:PJ Masks Animals Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Bowlero Cartoon Films Animals Category:Elephant Tales Animals Category:Actual Size Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Dinosaur Record Breakers Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:Birds (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Roar (1981) Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Beautiful Birds Animals Category:My Top 20 Extreme Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Birds (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Animals Category:WordGirl Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:I Wonder How Parrots Can Talk Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Partners (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:What is a Bird Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:James Balog's Animals A to Z Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Alphabet Band Animals Category:Counting Zoo Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Bizarre Birds Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:ATLAS Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Rabbids Invasion Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:Playhouse Disney Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:How to Clean a Hippopotamus Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Animal Alphabet (Bert Kitchen) Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Birds of Prey and Other Feathered Friends Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Big World, Small World Animals Category:Why Why Why Can't Penguins Fly Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Cracke Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Cape May Zoo Animals Category:Storks Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Globehunters Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:The Koala Brothers Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Knotty and Polimer Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Rodger Williams Park Zoo Animals Category:African Lion Safari Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Meet the marching smithereens animals